


a day in the life of an orphaned soldier

by ecomexi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, being rebellious emotional 13-yos, childhood fic, if u can call it that, it’s ensemble stars you know the drill, kinda super vague reference to yuzuru’s suicidal(?) thoughts /, some gun violence mentions /
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecomexi/pseuds/ecomexi
Summary: In which Ibara wants to run in the woods, and Yuzuru was supposed to be the one to stop him.





	a day in the life of an orphaned soldier

  "Hey, what if we just started running?" blurted Ibara as he stabbed the meal in front of him with a fork discontentedly. He stuffed it in his mouth, and Yuzuru had to wonder if he even wanted an answer.

  "What?" he asked anyway. His dubious tone was painfully apparent, just like it always was answering Ibara.

  "Like..." Ibara stopped chewing, and looked up to meet Yuzuru's eyes. "There's probably a boundary or whatever, but this place is really big, right? What if we just.... ran into the woods? How far could we go?"

Yuzuru frowned, and reached over to thunk Ibara over the head with his spoon. "Stop thinking out loud, Ibara. It's foolish."

  "That hurt, you bastard!" Ibara whined, rubbing his head as he glared daggers. "But aren't you curious? We could discover like, the promised land or whatever..."

  "I don't think so..." Yuzuru pondered over his bland meal, sensing the impatient boy stare at him expectantly, waiting for his words. However, there instead was a dry silence, filled only with the faint clinking and scraping of plastic silverware. Ibara glowered. Yuzuru ate. Finally, he spoke, this time with a warm smile. "Do you want the rest of mine?"

  "Not really."

  "Aw, you don't have to pout." Yuzuru reached across for Ibara's empty dish, only being met with a hand snapping around his wrist, as if a cobra had just struck. Ibara's eyes were fierce for a moment, although his expression was still as light-hearted as always.

  "Stop looking down on me," he snapped as he squeezed, and then mumbled something under his breath Yuzuru couldn't hear. Yuzuru only sighed as he wrestled his hand out of Ibara's grip with ease.

"Ibara, why are you so serious about this?"

Ibara pursed his lips, about to answer — but whatever his answer was, it was interrupted by the loud bell signaling the end of the designated time for meals. Trained to oblige it, Yuzuru and Ibara stood up from their chairs, wiped their mouths, and hastily exited the mess hall, lingering by the other's side. It was a tight schedule they lived under, and it was important to follow it, lest there be unnecessary consequences. At least, that was what Yuzuru thought, and what he always tried to teach, but Ibara never seemed to think so. Yet, this time Ibara shut his mouth and quietly obeyed.

Later in the day, when the weather was pleasant and the sun was setting, Yuzuru quietly scrubbed the floor of the showerhouse, hearing murmurs and shouts distantly. His pleasant humming reverberated in the echoing stalls. He felt the warm suds of watery soap massage his skin, and he watched the light illuminating the building flicker every-so-often, gently reminding of him of where he was. Even so, in some ways, he felt like he was still back at the mansion, washing dishes in the warm, pristine sinks in the regal, beautiful kitchen of the Himemiyas, still a young child.

He never did long for that place, all the time he had been here, at this camp. He had nothing waiting there for him except the sweet smells of the gardens and a lifetime of servitude, and there was nothing connecting himself and the Himemiyas except the will of his parents. He'd only feel the warmth of the water on his skin, and feel the pleasant ache in his arms as he scrubbed and scrubbed on. The lights buzzed and flickered again, but Yuzuru did not sigh. In fact, he let on a smile.

"What are you humming for?" The door snapped open and shut some ways behind Yuzuru. He turned to see Ibara leaning against it, towering above him with a sour expression.

"You could stand to be more cheerful, too, Ibara," Yuzuru teased. As he spoke, Ibara squatted down next to him, pensively watching Yuzuru work. It was a calming presence, perhaps because Ibara was uncharacteristically quiet. He sat just outside Yuzuru's work space, keeping his sharp tongue at bay for a moment. Ibara had probably finished his nightly tasks already, but usually that meant he hadn't really put much effort into it. Yuzuru knew he much preferred taking it easy like he was right then.

Despite this comfortable silence, it was hard to tell what was going on in Ibara's mind. What was he thinking about? What was he feeling? Did he like staying here by his side, or was he annoyed? These times were weird like that — for although they felt as close as ever, Yuzuru always felt like he never knew Ibara at all. His poison-laced words, his hidden intentions, his inexplicable actions; they all, on the surface, brought them closer together, but Yuzuru didn't think he could ever tear them away and see what was underneath. Finally, Ibara forced Yuzuru's train of thought to a stop. "Man, you're so picky. I've been waiting for you this whole time, so hurry up and finish."

Yuzuru stopped humming, and his expression scrunched up. "Are we in a hurry?" he asked cautiously, gradually slowing his scrubbing.

"Well..." The soapy water began to reach Ibara's hands planted on the tile. He grinned, and mocked a salute, splattering Yuzuru with water in the process. "Let's go on a mission, Kyoukan-dono!"

Yuzuru laughed a little. "Is this about what you were talking about earlier? You want to sneak off or something?" He splashed Ibara back playfully with the thin veil of water covering the ground. "It's my responsibility to keep you in line, you know?"

And it was true. Ever since Yuzuru had been transferred here, he was forced to look after the "problem child". They were the same age, he'd been told. He needed some discipline. Yuzuru was a model soldier, and so he'd be fit for the job. But as time went on and on, it wasn't just that anymore. They'd become genuine friends, or at least Yuzuru considered it so. There were always together, whether it by choice or by survival. Ibara was Yuzuru's first and only friend; the first thing he would come to protect and nurture. Yuzuru couldn't figure out many things about Ibara, but one thing he could discern was that Ibara never had anyone he could call a friend, either.

But Yuzuru still played his given role first and foremost. " You know I won't permit you to break the rules just because you're acting innocent. Growing boys need discipline." The enjoyment he was getting was perhaps too apparent in the coy smile he gave.

"I'm only a little bit younger than you, bastard!" Ibara complained, raising his voice hotheadedly. "Hey, but seriously, let's go together. Don't you hate this place too, anyway? And if we make it back before it's time to sleep, it'll be fine, right?"

"I don't know what possibly gave you that impression, but..." Yuzuru dropped his sponge into the bucket at his side, and stood up to stand over Ibara. "Honestly, you're so ill-natured," he scolded.

"Gross. Don't flatter yourself."

  "That's exactly what I mean." Yuzuru gave a disappointed glare, pointed straight into Ibara's eyes. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Suddenly, Ibara grabbed Yuzuru's wrist again, wet with water. This time, he didn't choke it with force — it was gentle, even, and he pulled himself up from the ground with the grip. "You're no better." He stated it frankly. "You're not seriously that uptight, Kyoukan-dono."

  "How could you possibly know that?" Yuzuru frowned, but in the blink of an eye, Ibara seemed as if he had forgotten he said anything — his face was cheerful and clueless.

His hand was still around Yuzuru's wrist. "Let's go~!" And he pulled him out of the showerhouse. He turned to face him, his finger over Yuzuru's mouth in a hushing gesture. Slowly, Yuzuru was led several paces away from the building, and then the two of them made a break across a training field that was thankfully empty. They reached the cover of wooded area, their shadows trailing behind them under the fall of the sun in the horizon.

  "Ibara..." He exhaled, looking at Ibara, who didn't seem fazed. "Tomorrow you're doing 300 extra push-ups."

  "Uwah... Kyoukan-dono is too harsh!"

  "You're asking for it."

Yuzuru looked around the forest, and the hold around his wrist faded and slipped away. It was familiar, for they frequently came out here for various types of training, whether it be for nurturing stamina, survival instincts, shooting... They'd been here in all types of weather, at all times of the day. Still, there was something off-putting about being here, alone, with no one watching over them — however familiar it was.

A strange feeling of combined excitement and fear made Yuzuru's heart beat faster, and he glanced over at Ibara to see if he felt the same. Instead, Ibara's face was still plastered with that mischievous, unreadable mask, and he walked on. Somehow, seeing that, Yuzuru's heartbeat only served to make him more anxious. Hoping to kill the feeling, Yuzuru started talking.

  "I thought you wanted to run through the forest."

Ibara laughed, pushing away the brush. "It was an exaggeration. I wouldn't run in this place unless my life depended on it." He held it down so that Yuzuru made it through, and Yuzuru crossed it cautiously, wary of Ibara letting go "accidentally".

  "What do you mean?" he asked when the obstacle was cleared. The uneasy feeling was still there, seeming to creep up on Yuzuru more and more with every step he took on the carpeted forest ground.

Ibara grimaced, sending an annoyed glance. "We do so much training already. Those adults are out of their minds if they think I'm gonna listen to them when they tell me to hurry it up. There's no way~.”

  "You could do it though." Yuzuru responded nonchalantly, and paused, with a sly look. "Then maybe you wouldn't be such a problem child."

Ibara stuck his tongue out. After that exchange, they stopped, although Yuzuru didn't realize why for a moment — but then he noticed in front of them now lay a shallow stream, trickling down the wooded trail. Ibara smiled and began yanking his boots off, grabbing Yuzuru's wrist again.

  "Is this becoming a new habit?" Yuzuru asked irritably as he was pulled into the water, and he hastily removed his shoes, too. The water was frigid, and rose up to just above his ankles, making his hands clench. He swished around a little, but that only made the cold worse. Perhaps it was the incoming night's clutch on the woods that was making the stream so freezing. Ibara just laughed and kicked the water onto Yuzuru — it seemed so cold on his bare skin that it stung, but instead of lamenting it, he only grinned wickedly and kicked back with a passion, creating a considerable splash of water. Ibara jumped at the feeling, then cackled as he rubbed his prickly arms.

  "See? I told you you're not suited to all that mushy crap, Kyoukan-don—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll kill you if you splash me again, okay, Ibara?" Yuzuru reached to the side of the stream, grabbing Ibara's boots and tossing them to him; Ibara caught them with ease. "Let's hurry up if you want to get any further," he declared.

"Oi, wait up!" Ibara shoved his boots on as he climbed out of the water, following after Yuzuru with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're running now," Yuzuru teased, looking back at his friend as he caught up. It was getting harder and harder to make out his expressions, since the sky was fading into a shade of pinkish-purple.

"Easy for you say!" He stuck his tongue out, and was still dripping with water. "Not very servant-like of you to take off so fast. If you were someone's butler for real, they'd kick you out the second you pulled something like that."

  "I don't seem to recall serving you, Ibara." Yuzuru tipped his head in mock innocence. "Or would you prefer I call you 'Young Master', as well?"

  "Psh, whatever, Your Highness. You're the one going to live under the roof of some rich guy. Seems pretty 'Young Master'-like to me."

  "Don't say that," Yuzuru frowned. Why did he always have to bring that up? That was another thing about Ibara — he was bitter, always bitter, but Yuzuru never knew why. He always made that face, but Yuzuru could never read it — not as if it was indescribable, but Yuzuru didn't know what it could mean. Ibara's voice would grow more monotone, almost as if he were trying to disguise something, but Yuzuru didn't know what it was.

Ibara scoffed. "Kay, if not that, then how about..." He smiled with resolve, like he was scheming something. "Yuzuru-onii-chan?"

  "Actually, that's much better," Yuzuru accepted warmly. Ibara cried out in response.

  "Gross, it was a joke, Kyoukan-dono!"

  "I don't mind if you rely on me that way." Yuzuru said with a somewhat sheepish expression. "I am supposed to take care of you, you know."

  "Yeah, I know, you've told me a hundred times." Ibara sighed. Yuzuru didn't know if he was just imagining things, but he could almost detect some tinge of embarrassment in Ibara's tone, or maybe in his face. "You don't have to make it so weird... And I don't need to rely on anyone, either. You just want someone to baby, don't you? You're so weird."

Yuzuru went quiet, taking in Ibara's words. The two of them walked in silence for a moment. "Ibara, you don't need to act like that. Everyone needs someone to depend on, even you. You're human, after all."

  "Not when you're being so simple-minded." Ibara's bottom lip stuck out a bit, like he was pouting. The sounds of the forests surrounded them thickly, all being broken by the invasive crunch beneath their boots. "You can't say I can depend on you when you're not sticking around."

 _Crunch_.

Yuzuru's feeling of unease suddenly turned to one of concern, and some part of his chest tightened. What could he say to that? "You know... You don't have to... You could always..." Yuzuru couldn't find the words, suddenly — his parents had taught him to always be articulate with his every word, never saying anything without a purpose. But what was this, how he faltered to go through with those words? He could never retaliate with anything when Ibara pulled that card.

  "I could always what?" Ibara shot a look to his side, half challenging and half curious.

 _You_ _could_ _always_ _come_ _back_ _with_ _me_ , Yuzuru was going to say, but it seemed stupid now that it was on the tip of his tongue. Of course he couldn't. Yuzuru was the Fushimis' child, and therefore the Himemiyas' servant. Nowhere did that leave room for someone he'd met by chance, not even if Yuzuru insisted it was an encounter of fate. There was no tolerance for any wish of Yuzuru's, in reality. It was naive of him to even think things like that. What was wrong with him? Is this why he'd been stuck at this camp all this time — because these immature and selfish thoughts kept him chained there?

Was it wrong? Was this all naive and childish of him, wanting to take care of this person?

Ibara looked to the ground, keeping his mouth shut. Yuzuru could see the moon now, and the crickets were chirping around them in the darkening woods. They trudged forward, against their better judgement. He was about to say something about turning around and going back — seeing Ibara’s expression was still steadfast — until suddenly he felt the grip around his wrist.

“Look.” Ibara pointed ahead with his free hand. It was hard to see, but the gesture led Yuzuru’s eyes to something resembling a fence a ways away. Yuzuru blinked at him, unsure of what to say, or do, but Ibara just shook his head and smiled. He led Yuzuru along once more, picking up his pace in excitement, pushing his way through the sticks and leaves and weaving around the small trees in his path. Yuzuru just followed him, since he was curious about Ibara’s change in demeanor. And so this time, they were side-by-side, even though Ibara tugged on Yuzuru’s wrist as if he were the one leading them.

They reached the fence. It was high, many times higher than them. The peak was topped with several rows of barbed wire, so that even if they wanted to scale it (and they probably could, easily) it would be impossible to reach the other side without severe injury. On the other side of it, there was a seashore which had been silenced by the conversations of both themselves and the forest. In the distance, there was a dock and a lighthouse; both empty — at least, they looked like they were empty, even though the lighthouse was shining its yellowed light bravely onto the sea stained black by the night sky.

“What in the world...?” Yuzuru murmured. Ibara heard his awed comment, and rolled his eyes.

“Probably for shipments to the facility,” he ventured in response, sharp bitterness in his voice. “Gotta feed us somehow.” His eyes were focused on the ocean.

Yuzuru found himself agreeing with the theory, even though he barely nodded. Ibara was still staring, watching the sway of waves, noticing how they collided and mixed and overpowered each other. It was like he was being hypnotized by them.

“Are you going to climb it?” Yuzuru asked quietly, he too watching. All too suddenly, Ibara snapped out of his trance, giving him an incredulous glare.

“What? Are you stupid?” Ibara reached over and flicked Yuzuru’s forehead, who instinctually snatched his arm to prevent him doing it again. “You might hate this place enough to get shot out by the ocean, but I for one don’t wanna die today. There’s not even anywhere to go.”

He was right again, and Yuzuru again chastised himself as he held Ibara’s forearm over his head. He released, and Ibara rubbed his arm, glaring. It was strange — how for a moment, the thought of standing in front of the ocean, on the other side of that tall fence, as alarms and gunshots blared and voices shouted from behind him — it all seemed so appealing. But again, Yuzuru shook it away.

Ibara squinted suspiciously at Yuzuru’s faraway expression, and backed away from the fence. “C’mon.”

“We’re definitely not going to make it back in time,” Yuzuru lamented after he began to follow. It was hard to see their surroundings now, but, of course, they were both adapted well to it. Yuzuru wondered if they could make it back if they ran — but there was no way to run without running blindly into bushes or tripping pathetically onto the ground. What an ugly sight it would behold, then, when they returned all scratched up and beaten. So they took their time.

When they returned, the two of them tip-toed into the facility dormitory, fully prepared to meet their mutual demise. Sure enough, there stood a higher-up ready to declare their guilt, waiting right there, just past the doors. An adult — he was tall, and stocky, and his face was decorated with the little dark spots of age that were coming upon him. Ibara would always visibly gag whenever he’d pass by. This time, he did not move.

He asks cooly, “And where were you two fifty-three minutes ago?” His arms were crossed, and he tapped his finger against his arm.

Yuzuru almost shivered at the words. Of all the supervisors who had to have caught them, why did it have to be him? He was the one who had shook hands with his parents as he was handed off to this endless training, and the same instructor who handed Ibara off to Yuzuru once he had left the orphanage. Ibara was intimidated too, apparently, because his expression remained the same — serious, but otherwise unreadable. Neither of them uttered a word.

“... Fushimi.” The supervisor diverted his gaze from Ibara. “Explain you and your junior’s absence during role call this evening.”

Yuzuru stepped forward, his heart hammering, but with a steeled expression. He saluted, and then bowed deeply. “Please, do forgive us. It is true we were absent, and for that, I truly apologize. Please don’t blame Ibara. I am entirely at fault.” He was trying not to sound frantic while he spoke politely, and he wasn’t sure it was working — but, at least, he was glad the supervisor couldn’t see his expression as he bowed down low, or something in it might have given away his intentions. “Once again, I’m truly sorry.”

Yuzuru eased up from his bowing position, glancing nervously at Ibara, who looked pissed off, like he was giving everything he had to keep his mouth shut. Yuzuru offered a pleading look, trying to communicate to him without words.

 _Please_ , _just_ _let_ _me_.

The supervisor bore his gaze into Yuzuru. “I expect more from you, Fushimi. I will personally see to it that your parents are informed of your —” he sent a glare at Ibara as he emphasized the word — “incompetency.”

Yuzuru tried to keep his throat from tightening at the threat of his parents as he nodded and answered clearly. “I understand.”

“Saegusa. Should you cause any more disruption in this facility, you will receive severe punishment.” Ibara rolled his eyes. “To the both of you, I expect you to complete an additional five rounds of your training tomorrow. Report to your quarters and be ready to wake up on time tomorrow. Now.”

It was a light scolding, but Ibara still grumbled. He led the way down the hall. Yuzuru trailed him, trying not to glance over his shoulder to acknowledge the icy glare directed at the back of his head. He squeezed his eyes and his fists shut, trying not to think about how disappointed his parents would be, about how shameful he was. Ibara casually opened the door to their “quarters” — if it could even be called that; it was tiny and bare, with room only for a double-bunk bed and a wooden nightstand with a simple lamp that lay on top. Perhaps luxurious for military standards, but of course, it was a Himemiya-funded facility. Nonetheless, Ibara hopped up onto the top bunk wordlessly. Yuzuru slipped into the bottom, still wallowing in dread.

It was quiet for a while. Quiet enough to tell that Ibara was not asleep, or else his breathing would be a bit shallower. Quiet enough to sense a slight tension in the air. Quiet enough for Yuzuru’s mind to go somewhere else, somewhere his mind was moving multiple times faster. He knew no matter what, nothing he could do — no one he could _be_ would be enough for them. Not a child with a flawless record, and surely not a child who let his feelings get the better of him. Maybe, if he just pressed his face hard enough into the pillow...

As Yuzuru clutched his pillow close, he felt a shift from behind him. He wasn’t crying; Yuzuru never cried. But Ibara still popped his head down from the top bunk, his hair falling over his face. His expression was neutral (albeit a bit miffed), at least on the surface. He spoke in an irritated tone, “Hey, I’m trying to sleep. Can you stop moving around?”

“Ah.” Yuzuru tried to straighten his expression as he faced Ibara. “Are you sure about that? You sound awfully restless up there, too.”

“Maybe it’s cause you’re crying over your parents or whatever. That’s what it is, isn’t it?” Ibara grimaced. “Gross. Why don’t you just forget about them?”

Yuzuru was quiet. “They are my parents... they know what’s best for me and the Himemiya family. I’m... we’re still young, Ibara.”

Ibara sighed, and for a beat his head disappeared, but soon he had jumped down from the top bunk with a hushed thump. Yuzuru shot a curious look, but moved over to make room for him.

Ibara grinned energetically, much to Yuzuru’s suspicion. “Thanks. My head was getting heavy.” He climbed into the bottom bunk, although he was somewhat reluctant about it, even after the few times they’d shared this bed before — he checked Yuzuru’s expression a few times to make sure it was safe (or to make sure Yuzuru was willing — it was hard to tell). After he was in, he went on in a nonchalant way. “So, if you’re so worried about those so-called ‘parents’ of yours, why didn’t you rat me out? You think I’m too weak to take a little punishment?”

“Of course not. But I’m supposed to take care of y—”

“Well, you’re overstaying your welcome.” Ibara interrupted, his voice suddenly volatile. His eyes were closer to Yuzuru now that they were but a couple feet apart from him, and not hidden behind glasses, but it was still so hard to tell what they really meant. “There’s a huge difference between taking care of someone and looking down on them. You always say all these things, like love is just something you can just give out like candy, but you’re so naive, you don’t even know that much.”

Yuzuru frowned. “Ibara, why are you down here with me, then?”

“Because it’s annoying, Kyoukan-dono!” Ibara averted his gaze, trying to focus on the sheets. “It’s not fair, you act so flawless all while you let people control you like that. It’s so~o gross.”

“I don’t think it’s shameful to strive to be someone who takes care of others.” Yuzuru finally felt a wave of relief wash over him, for some reason. “And I don’t look down on you, Ibara. Why would you think that?”

Ibara clicked his tongue, and turned around so that his face was facing Yuzuru no longer. There was a long interval of silence, until Ibara lowered his tone and murmured, “Yuzuru, you should just forget about your parents. Seriously.”

Yuzuru only smiled, and inched closer so that he could feel Ibara inhale and exhale. Carefully, and slowly, so that he could back away if Ibara wanted him to. “Well, I’m not leaving anytime soon by the looks of it, so it’s okay, isn’t it?”

Ibara sunk into his friend’s warmth, only a slight bit. “Whatever. I guess.”

That was enough for Yuzuru, at least for right then. Feeling this boy’s breathing as he drifted off to sleep — it was enough to feel content for the night, knowing he had brought this one person peace. He fell asleep too, and found himself wrapping his arm around Ibara. For protection.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone i have no idea how private military facilities in japan are supposed to work so i you know,, just tried to wing it; im sorry if it’s super westernized 🙏🙏 i hope it wasn’t too unbearable...
> 
> my twit is (currently) @_zuttosobade or whatever it says on my ao3 profile! all support is appreciated!!!!


End file.
